The mysterious Mai Taniyama
by Storymaker18
Summary: This is a changed version of ghost hunt. What happens when Mai is Monks adoptive sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Naru's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch with every one waiting for that idiotic monk. When I looked up I saw a breathless, kinda scared, monk, Takigawa. As fast as he was there he was on the ground with my door on him.

'How did that happen?'

I Then saw a girl in the door way kinda pisseed and had her right hand in fist in front of her.

'Did SHE do that? No way, impossible.'

She put her fist down, went over to Takigawa and lifted the door off of him, vary easily as I might add, and put it on the wall near the door.

"Why did you leave me out there old man?" She asked calmly put with slight venom.

"Sorry, I got excited and ran the rest of the way here." He said while getting up and rubbed the back of his head.

"And who might this be?" Ayako asked.

"This?" He asked while putting a hand on her head. "This is Mai. The one I told you about." Now this was getting interesting. Why you ask? Is because he told me more about her past, just a little more, then the others.

"Do you have tea?" She asked coldly.

"Yea, in the kitchen." Takigawa told while pointing to the kitchen. She began to walk off into the kitchen but Takigawa stoped her and gave her a look. She sighed and looked towerds us.

"Does anyone else want tea? No? ok bye then." She said and left to the kitchean before any one could repliey.

"Sorry about her attitude. You'll get used to it thoe. But I hope you don't have to." It has been five minutes since she had left to make tea.

'What could be taking her so long, its only one cup of t-'

"**MONK-SAN!" **I heard she scream.

"Damn." HE then left to go to the kitchean and we all followed him. We saw that many spirits where, I think, attacking her. Takigawa said a chant and they all left. As soon as they left Mai fell to her knees. It didn't seem to be out of fear but out of irritation.

"Damn! Why, why are they doing this still!" She yelled while hitting the floor with her fist.

"What are you talking about?" Masako asked kinda concerned for the younge girl.

"He said that if I became stronger they would leave me alone and I did! But why didn't it work! I was fine untill now." She told while calming down.

"Who's 'he'?" I asked curiusly.

"Gene." When she Said that name I was shocked.


	2. Mai Taniyama

"Gene." When she Said that name I was shocked.

"How do you know him?" I asked.

"He's been in my head for as long as I can remember. He's told me things to help with the spirits. Not just that but also the accident. You?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"How do _you_ know him?" She asked with a smirk.

"…He's my twin brother." I told.

"I knew that." She said in a matter-of-fact way.

"How?"

"I saw you and just knew." She told and shruged.

"Observent."

"I know. I have to be." She told.

"Why's that?" I asked curiasly.

"You'll see, one day." She replied.

"Hey Mai."

"Yea Old man?"

"Why don't you make your tea then come out to the living room so we can talk."

"Fine."

**THREE MINUTES LATER**

"Here." She said while putting a try of tea on the table. There where enouge for us all. I tried it and it was reall good.

"This is good…really good Mai-san." John told.

"Don't add the san."

"Why?" John asked.

"It's annoying." She told with a straight face.

"ok Mai."

"So. Tell us about yourself Mai." Said Masako.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Like, your favorite color or food, hobbies dreams. Stuff like that." Masako told.

"Ok. My favorite color is black brown and red. My favorite food is…orange chicken. My hobbies are drawing and walks. My dream…"She had a slight smile"…is to be a ghost hunter."

"Why's that?" Yashuhara asked.

"For acouple reasons. 1) to help people. 2) to make somone precise to me proud. And 3)…resaerch." She told.

"Research?" Lin asked.

"Yea. Research."

"On what?" I asked.

"On things you wouldn't understand." She replied.

"Hey Mai." Masako said.

"Yea Masako?" sahe asked.

"Whats your real last name?" Masako asked.

"…I'm not going to answer that." She said.

"Why?" Yashuhara asked.

"Because then it wouldn't be fun." She said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean it wouldn't be fun If I just told you. I'll tell you the name I used before I meet the old mans family but after I ran away. The name was Mai Taniyama. Just call my that. You try to figure out my real last name." She said with a smirk. Her eyes then went wide and she fell but Takigawa cought her before she hit the ground.

"What happened?" Ayako asked.

"Don't worry. She just fainted from using to much of her ability." Takigawa told.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean she was trying to do something and it wasn't working but she kept on tryng and wasted energy." He told.


End file.
